Chat room time
by Simplicities
Summary: Harry and his friends...plus a few enemies talk on an IM...Rated T only for the fact that there is a small amount of swearing.


_I was bored one day and this just happened to come along. This is all done in fun, don't take anything too seriously xD Ohh. And in this none of the dead characters actually died xD_

BoyWhoLived-Harry Potter

IMissDobby-Hermione Granger

I 3Hermione-Ron Weasley

Padfoot-Sirius Black

Prongs-James Potter

Moony-Remus Lupin

Wormtail-Peter Pettigrew

KillMudbloods-Draco Malfoy

IWantToKillHarryPotter-Voldemort

NarglesAREreal-Luna

HerbologyBoy-Neville

BoyWhoLived has signed on

IMissDobby has signed on

I 3Hermione has signed on

BoyWhoLived: Hey Guys

I 3Hermione: Hey Harry

IMissDobby: Hey Harry 

BoyWhoLived: How's your summer been then?

I 3Hermione: Eh. Ok. F+G getting annoying with their stupid creations. What 'bout you 'Mione?

IMissDobby: Nothing really. I went to France with my parents again, not too fun though. Just studying mostly.

I 3Hermione: Studying? Mione. ITS SUMMER. You're meant to have fun.

IMissDobby: Studying IS fun Ronald.

IMissDobby: Oh. And change your screen name Ron. Everyone knows we're dating but you don't have to take it to extremes

I 3Hermione: Hey! I happen to think its an amazing screen names

BoyWhoLived: Hey Hey guys! Calm down

Padfoot has signed on

Prongs has signed on

Moony has signed on

Wormtail has signed on

BoyWhoLived: Hey Dad. Sirius, Peter, Remus

Moony: Haii :D

Wormtail: Hey Harry

Padfoot: Hey Hairy. I mean Harry ;)

Prongs: Hey son. I think you're mother wants you to go downstairs and wash up

BoyWhoLived: Why can't you do it Dad?! You're downstairs and more than likely sitting next to mum!

Prongs: Harry, honey. Its your mother. Please wash up for me? I love you 3

BoyWhoLived: Ehh. Fine. But only 'cos you let yourself get nearly murdered for me xD

Prongs: Harry…

BoyWhoLived: Fine Fine. I'm coming. Be right back guys.

BoyWhoLived status is away

Prongs: I better go to. Me and Lily are gonna watch some romantic muggle film

Moony: Ahh, the things you do for love

Wormtail: Prongs. She totally controls you

Padfoot: At least she's hot

Prongs: PADFOOT! That's my wife you're talking about. But yeah she is hot xD Ahh Lily shouted at me for writing that. I got to go. Bye wave

Prongs has signed off

Wormtail: I'll go too

Moony: Ehh. Me too. Bye

Padfoot: Fine! I'll leave too. No one wants to talk to me –dramatic sob-

Wormtail has signed off

Moony has signed off

Padfoot has signed off

I 3Hermione: So its just us then 'Mione…

IMissDobby: Ron. No. Don't be gross.

I 3Hermione: I wasn't going to be! I love you

IMissDobby: I love you too. But now lets talk about something

NarglesAREreal has signed on

HerbologyBoy has signed on

NarglesAREreal: Hey 

HerbologyBoy: Hi

I 3Hermione: Hi. Who's this?

NarglesAREreal: Luna

HerbologyBoy: Neville

IMissDobby: Oh hey. This is Hermione and the other one's Ron.

NarglesAREreal: I guessed xD

IMissDobby: How'd you know it was us?

HerbologyBoy: o0

NarglesAREreal: Pokes Ron's screen name

IMissDobby: Ahh. Okk. Ronnnn. TAKE IT OFFFFFFF

I 3Hermione: Noooooo

BoyWhoLived has signed on

BoyWhoLived: Heyy. I'm back

NarglesAREreal: Hey Harry, its Luna here

HerbologyBoy: Hey. Neville here

BoyWhoLived: Hey guys. How's your summer going?

NarglesAREreal: Ok. Daddy and me looked for nargles. Didn't find any though

HerbologyBoy: Cool. Me and Gran went to visit that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. You know the evil one that tortured my parents? Yeah. Well. Bellatrix…isn't exactly…herself anymore. Muahahahahahaha

BoyWhoLived: o0 What did you do to her?

HerbologyBoy: Well…Gran kinda transfigured her into….a frog. Permanently. Lol

BoyWhoLived: AWESOME!

I 3Hermione: Wow. You don't wanna mess with your gran Neville xD

HerbologyBoy: Haa you can say that again xD

IMissDobby: Oh I'm glad that wretched woman finally got what was coming to her!

KillMudbloods has signed on

IWantToKillHarryPotter has signed on

BoyWhoLived: Uhm. Who wants to kill me?

I 3Hermione: I do mate. Just kidding xD

KillMudbloods: Potter.

BoyWhoLived: Uhm. Yeah?

KillMudbloods: AVADA KEDAVRA

KillMudbloods: Oh crap! I forgot you can't do that over the internet.

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Draco! No! I shall do that

BoyWhoLived: Malfoy?

KillMudbloods: Shit! You know who I am 

I 3Hermione: What are you doing here Malfoy

IMissDobby: Yes, what ARE you doing?

KillMudbloods: I'm here with Voldemort to kill Harry

KillMudbloods: Ohhh shit! I did it again! Sorry dude, well at least they know who you are now.

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Hmm. Draco. Remind me to kill you next time I see you

HerbologyBoy: Ahhhh I'm leaving. Don't wanna get involved with this one xD Bye NICE people (Not Voldemort or Draco muahahaha)

NarglesAREreal: I'm going too. Daddy wants me to catch some plimpies. Byeee

HerbologyBoy has signed off

NarglesAREreal has signed off

BoyWhoLived: Uhh Voldy. Dude. You can't kill me on the internet. It don't work like that.

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Eh. Fine. How 'bout you join me then and we rule the wizarding world together?

BoyWhoLived: Uhm. No.

KillMudbloods: HAHA VOLDY

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Don't call me Voldy o0

KillMudbloods: BUT HARRY DID!!

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Eh. He's allowed. C'mon. He did defeat me numerous times.

KillMudbloods: FINE!

KillMudbloods: So…How's it going Hermione wink wink

I 3Hermione: BACK OFF MALFOY

IMissDobby: Eh. Draco. I'm not interested. Sorry.

KillMudbloods: HOW CAN YOU NOT BE INTRESTED IN ME?! LOOK AT MY PERFECTLY BLONDE HAIR, MY AMAZING BODY!

IMissDobby: Think a bit much of yourself eh?

KillMudbloods: Screw you.

KillMudbloods has signed of

IWantToKillHarryPotter: So finally. Just me and Harry Potter with his little buddies once again. Muahahaha.

IMissDobby: What you laughing at dude? You forget. I'm an EXTREMELY talented witch, and muggle. Meaning I understand computers

IWantToKillHarryPotter: What?

IMissDobby: I can blow up your computer from here

IWantToKillHarryPotter: Try it

IMissDobby: FINE

IWantToKillHarryPotter has been killed by an exploding computer

I 3Hermione: WOAH! HERMIONE!

BoyWhoLived: Hermione! I've been trying to do that for YEARS!

IMissDobby: What? Blow up a computer?

BoyWhoLived: No you plank, I've been trying to kill Voldy!

IMissDobby: Oh. Yea. I forgot. I'm not sure why I haven't done that before.

I 3Hermione: Lol!

BoyWhoLived: GAH. I'm signing off. Bye guys

BoyWhoLived has signed off

I 3Hermione: So its just us again eh 'Mione wink wink

IMissDobby has signed off

I 3Hermione: What?! Do I smell bad or something?

I 3Hermione: Come bacckkkkkk. Pleaseeeeeeeee

I 3Hermione: Ehh. Fine. Weasley out.

I 3Hermione has signed off


End file.
